Survivor V: Rivals
Survivor V: Rivals is a Reality Based Game hosted by Estquer. At the start of the season, the castaways were divided into three tribes based on a reverse-chain-reaction designed to maximize the potential animosity per tribe. The major twist of the season was the introduction of the Red Ballot twist, which stipulated that each player could cast one additional vote at the Tribal Council of their choice, up to the Final 4. Contestants *Abi-Maria Gomes • Lou *'Amanda Kimmel • Aly' *Brandon Quinton • Brann *Brendan Synnott • wccats *Brett Clouser • Aandres *Chicken Morris • xymandopex *Christa Hastie • CupidStunt *Corinne Kaplan • Lumina *Cydney Gillon • VULpicks. *Deena Bennett • BottleItUp *Eliza Orlins • RunicOne25 *Hayden Moss • Rikku *J'Tia Taylor • VanityEgo *Jeremy Collins • chillfact0r7 *Joaquin Souberbielle • Jigsawce *Julia Sokolowski • EvilxElf-INTM *Julie McGee • iRockIt *Kass McQuillen • betinez *Liz Markham • RiddleMeThis *Michelle Yi • roll the dice *Natalie Anderson • Sir Bitter *Pete Yurkowski • Iron Muffin *So Kim • eagle2ch *Tyler Frederickson • ge_aldrig_upp Voting & Tribe Summary Exile Island History Voting History *During Round I, Musuh's Tribal Council was canceled when Brandon missed the extended voting deadline, leading to his expulsion. After the game ended, Estquer revealed that Tyler, Joaquin, and Jeremy, along with Jeremy's Red Ballot would have voted against Deena; while Deena, Eliza, Julie, and So would have voted against Jeremy. Ultimately, this tie was never broken and it's hard to know what would have happened if Brandon had been an active player. *During Round I, Corinne cast a Red Ballot against Liz, bringing the total number of votes to nine. *During Round II, Brendan and Kass cast Red Ballots against Cydney, bringing the total number of votes to nine. *During Round III, Abi-Maria cast a Red Ballot against Kass and Julia cast a Red Ballot against Brett, bringing the total number of votes to 8. *During Round III, Kishiya's Tribal Council resulted in a tie between Brett and Kass. At the revote, Christa cast a Red Ballot was cast against Kass, bringing the total number of votes to 5. *During Round III, Hayden player cast a Red Ballot against J'Tia, bringing the total number of votes to eight. *During Round IV, Julia played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, canceling three votes. *During Round V, Tyler played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, canceling seven votes. *During Round VI, Eliza and So cast Red Ballots against Natalie and Natalie cast a Red Ballot against So, bringing the total number of votes to 8. *During Round VI, Senyap's Tribal Council resulted in a tie between Natalie and So. *During Round VII, Deena and Joaquin cast Red Ballots against Liz, bringing the total number of votes to fifteen. *During Round VIII, Tyler played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Julia. However, Julia did not receive any votes. *During Round VIII, Amanda cast a Red Ballot against Brendan, bringing the total number of votes to thirteen. *During Round IX, Agawan's second Tribal Council resulted in a tie between Deena and Natalie. *During Round XIII, Brett played a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, canceling one votes. Amanda also played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, canceling two votes. *During Round XIV, Brett cast a Red Ballot against J'Tia, bringing the total number of votes to six. *During Round XIV, Agawan's Tribal Council resulted in a tie between Christa and J'Tia.